Not So Vampire Kisses
by Briar Rose Lockhart
Summary: When Raven decided to find out as to why Trevor still has her portrait in his room, she will find out more than she planned to. Alexander has a secret, and it speaks. Trevor has a lot of explaining to do. Life is about to get even more crazy for our favorite Goth kid.


I don't recall getting any sleep on the night after I found my portrait in Trevor Mitchell's bedroom. I know what I had originally gone into his room for, I know that I was on high alert making sure I didn't get caught, but I mostly remember the utter shock at finding my gracefully crafted portrait in the corner of the bed chamber of my life long arch nemesis. I of course had to put it out of my mind since well I was kind of trespassing and had to get the hail out of there before I risked getting caught by one of the handful of servants of the house (freaking ninjas all of them). I ran out of there like an escaped criminal would run from the law.

The whole way home I had pushed the thought to the very back of my mind and was more focused on the task at hand, but now it was front and center and driving me as mad as a hatter. Why would he have a huge painting of me when we have hated each other since the time I made him bite me back in kindergarten. Our entire history of knowing each other was full of insults and a never ending contest to humiliate one another in any way shape or form, so why on earth would her ever want anything relating to me in his perfect preppy world? It was then that I remembered that he still had possession of the precious Dracula action figure I had bought him for his birthday back in kindergarten, which upon first opening he seemed secretly elated until someone made a rude comment and then he proceeded to lose interest, or did he really? I mean it's not like it was hidden away in some safe in his family vault somewhere underground, it was sitting on his trophy shelf collecting dust but it was certainly present.

I tried so hard to think rationally when it came to answers to my nerve wracking questions, to no avail. I couldn't very well tell my boyfriend about any of this either, I mean how does one bring up the fact that one she had broken into her enemies home more than once and two that she had found a portrait of herself in his room; especially since it would be Alexander that I would be telling this to who painted the portrait (awkward!). I glanced over at my Hello Batty alarm clock, it was 3 am _oh great! It's bewitching hour! Just my luck… _For what felt like an eternity I tried to go back to sleep but sleep decided to be a dirty little slag and I chose to write all of this in my journal instead. I had always kept a journal ever since I was a preteen but it wasn't until I became a teenager that it was full of actual worthwhile stuff like the fact that I was dating a creature of the night.

My Alexander was everything I had ever hoped for in a boyfriend: tall, pale, inhumanly handsome (since he's a vampire), and so much like me that he was just an immense blessing to my once very dull life. Everything that he was, Trevor was the exact opposite. Trevor Mitchell was an arrogant rich snob whose crotch had been visited more than Google. He was stubborn, ingenious, but above all evil. Nearly every opportunity that he could cease to attempt to ruin my life he would pounce on like a lion on a zebra. It was scary to think of how unstoppable we could be as a team due to our cunning way of thinking but we were like fire and gasoline, a dangerous combination not to ever be messed with.

But despite all of my drama with Trevor, there was always far more intense drama with the vampire community. Since Alexander was a dark prince we tended to encounter many others along our path but 9 out of 10 times it was always trouble. As much as I loved Alexander with everything that I was I did hate the meddlers of his kind. Between scorned ex fiancés and crazy family members, not to mention the fact that I never got to see his parents and every five second sit felt like we were bringing up the topic of me being changed into a vampire, life was no longer dull in Dullsville.

I was startled by the sound of good old Ozzy Ozbourne screaming at me from the radio of my alarm clock. I glanced at the time; _Damn it all I am actually awake in time to get ready._ I had managed to get no sleep at all but right now I had to focus on getting ready for school since this was the first time in my entire high school career that I was awake at the sound of my alarm. ''Guess we will just have to chat later old pal.'' I said adieu to my beloved journal as I shoved it back underneath my mattress. I clicked off the sound of Crazy Train and stretched my aching muscles before dragging myself over to my sticker adorned closet. One of the most annoying things about being a goth kid is the fact that whenever all of your wardrobe is black, it makes it excruciatingly difficult to decipher what article of clothing is what, oh the price of passion.

It was to be a chilly day today so I chose one of my favorite dresses to wear for the day, long sleeved and nearly knee length with cutout detail on the back that looked like a spider web. For layers I chose my grey wooly scarf and heather grey sweater tights so I wouldn't freeze. Of course I chose my favorite classic scuffed up and worn in combat boots for my shoes, a black patent leather belt to accentuate my slim shape, and my day of the dead sugar skull bracelets graced my slim wrists. For makeup I chose a classic wingtip style for my liner and pouty red lips after smearing my face with perfectly pale powder. I lazily twisted my hair in a messy bun to keep it in somewhat place for the day since I knew I would be tired and not want to mess with it. At this point my mom busted in to wake me up as usual and she looked as if she had just had a heart attack ''Great googly moogly you are awake! Who are you and what have you done with Raven?!'' she asked with genuine shock. I rolled my eyes ''Please tell me there is some very strong coffee waiting on me downstairs. And don't get used to this cause it will not happen again (hopefully).''

''Yes there is plenty in the pot but why in the world are you up this early Raven? Nightmares keep you up? Did you not sleep? ARE YOU ON DRUGS?!'' she became hysterical and started on a rampage before I dashed out of the room and down the stairs to grab a cup of coffee and a bowl of Count Chocula so that I could actually eat in time enough for Becky to come and pick me up for school as usual. ''Raven Madison! You did not answer me!'' mom was screaming as she entered the kitchen. ''Dear sweet gob mom, no I do not do drugs unless you count caffeine. I just didn't get any sleep last night because I have a lot on my mind is all. I promise you that I am fine.'' By the time I was assuring my mother of my semi normal mental health I had filled my cup of coffee to the full amount of sugar that was required for my consumption of the wonderful liquid. I sat down and proceeded to eat breakfast with my family as they went about their average routine of Billy coming in and going on about something scientific, mom cooking an actual breakfast for her and dad since cereal wasn't good enough for their standards, and dad burying himself in the paper. This was my family, perfectly normal and ordinary, except for me. I was the exception to the normal Madison clan, I was the black sheep of the family, which was fine by me since black was my favorite color.

A thought dawned on me as I looked at my family going about their daily lives, if I was to become a vampire to be with Alexander then I could never again have a crazy morning with my family, nor much of anything. As a child I had never cared about the actual consequence of becoming undead, I just longed to be immortal and to be young and beautiful forever (flying and turning into a bat would be awesome too). But now that I was older and wiser and the option was there I couldn't help but think of what all I would be missing out on if I was to become a vampire.

''Oh my beebus, she is awake?!'' Becky dropped her weathered backpack onto the linoleum of the kitchen as her pink mouth gaped open with exasperation. She lunged towards me and smacked a hand to my forehead and to her own to test my temperature ''Ow! Good morning to you too you douche nugget!'' ''Raven! Language!'' ''Sorry mom.'' Becky stepped back and gave a pondering face ''You aren't feverish and you look okay, you just look tired. Are you feeling ok, anything you need to talk about? You know, in private?'' she whispered sort of not really since it was pretty loud. ''I am not on drugs. I am not sick. I am tired. But it is ok because I have 32 ouncez of coffee in my system so I should be good until about after lunch, then I will probably crash. So now that I am done with my breakfast can we go now?'' I pleaded with my best friend.

Minutes later after placing my dishes in the sink I bolted up the stairs to gather my things I need for the day and stumbled around looking for my cell phone. I was shocked to find that I actually had a text message for once ''Raven, good morning to you. I hope that we can meet this evening, there are important matters to which we must discuss. Be safe, I love you, forever. – Alexander.'' _Well that sounds strange but I'll deal with it later._ ''Sure thing, I'll make sure I can come by and see you later tonight. I miss you! Sleep well. Love you.'' It was very unlike him to text me in the morning and in such a strange tone but I could already hear Becky wailing on the horn of her withered old truck, she was so used to us being late because of me that she didn't realize that we still had plenty of time left.

On the way to school Becky proceeded to tell me about her usual topics: her classes, her farm, and above all her boyfriend Matt. I loved her like a sister but she could go on forever about the boy, course I approved of him since he treated her like a princess and was a great guy and friend. No doubt he would be waiting on us when we got there as usual for our morning routine. The morning seemed to be going perfectly ordinary minus the fact that it was earlier than usual and this day seemed to be going off to a great start, excluding my boyfriend's strange behavior today seemed to be off to a great start.

We reached Becky's parking space and she zoomed out of the truck and into the arms of her boyfriend who was eagerly awaiting her by his car parked nearby. I strolled over to them and we sandwiched Becky in the middle as we all walked side by side, I had to hand it to these two, they truly were my best friends because if it weren't for them I wouldn't have anybody at this horribly plain school to understand me. ''Raven!'' ''What?!'' ''Do you want to hang out later at Patsy's and get milkshakes or what?'' Becky pleaded with me as she pulled on my arm. ''I can't dearest I have to go and meet Alexander; he says we have something urgent to discuss. And anyway…what?" I stopped walking to turn around and see them stare at me with horrified looks on their faces ''Raven, that doesn't sound real good. Is there anything wrong with you two? Anything real big? You can tell us you know. Hell I'll kick his ass if you want me to!'' Matt got excited for a second as Becky slapped his arm at his last comment ''Babe I was just kidding. I like the guy plenty I just don't want Raven to get hurt is all.''

''I am fine people! Seriously, I am great despite my lack of sleep! So I will get to class for once and you two can go make out under the bleachers like you always do anyway.'' I chuckled and strode off as Becky stammered with absolute embarrassment ''We do not!'' ''Yeah we do!'' ''MATT!'' ''OW MY ARM!'' I loved my friends I really did but I need a few minutes to myself before I began a day of battling sleep during my hours of forced education. I silently prayed that today would go smoothly, for once.


End file.
